By classical definition, the term "dry cleaning" has been used to describe processes for cleaning textiles using nonaqueous solvents. Dry cleaning is an old art, with solvent cleaning first being recorded in the United Kingdom in the 1860's. Typically, dry cleaning processes are used with garments such as woolens which are subject to shrinkage in aqueous laundering baths, or which are judged to be too valuable or too delicate to subject to aqueous laundering processes. Various hydrocarbon and halocarbon solvents have traditionally been used in immersion dry cleaning processes, and the need to handle and reclaim such solvents has mainly restricted the practice of conventional dry cleaning to commercial establishments.
In addition to the cleaning function, dry cleaning also provides important "refreshment" benefits. For example, dry cleaning removes undesirable odors and extraneous matter such as hair and lint from garments, which are then generally folded or pressed to remove wrinkles and restore their original shape. Of course, such refreshment benefits are also afforded by aqueous laundering processes.
One type of home dry cleaning system comprises a carrier sheet containing various cleaning agents, and a plastic bag. The garments to be cleaned are placed in the bag together with the sheet, and then tumbled in a conventional clothes dryer. In a commercial embodiment, multiple single-use flat sheets and a single multi-use plastic bag are provided in a package. Unfortunately, such processes may not satisfactorily remove stains from heavily soiled or "spotted" areas of the fabrics being dry cleaned.
As is well known, soiled garments may be "pre-spotted" on localized areas using so-called "spot removal" compositions prior to cleaning or laundering. Butoxy propoxy propanol (BPP) is a preferred cleanings solvent for such use. It has now been discovered that liquid compositions comprising the preferred BPP solvent and water are unstable with respect to phase separation when stored at temperatures above about 90.degree. F. Such elevated temperatures may be encountered when the compositions are stored or shipped and can result in an unacceptable product being delivered to the consumer.
By the present invention, it has been discovered that alkyl sulfate and/or alkyl ethoxy sulfate surfactants used as disclosed herein can be used to phase-stabilize such liquid compositions. Importantly, the stabilized compositions herein do not leave unsightly solid residues on the fabric being treated. These and other advantages are obtained by the present invention, as will be seen from the disclosures hereinafter.